


A Island in the Sky: The Open World

by Ventrillo_World



Category: Adventure - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventrillo_World/pseuds/Ventrillo_World
Summary: Charles Marcus Saber. A knight that fought for 'The Open World' a land mass that stays about the clouds. When evil threatens the people of the Island, Charles and the rest of the army must fight for the good and safety of their home.





	A Island in the Sky: The Open World

Fire lights the Field. Craters are laid across the Field. Bodies of fallen Knights cover the Field. A cloud of dark in the sky inches closer to floating islands in the sky as a Knight with black locks swings a rifle up and shoots up at the mass. The screech in pain from the cloud echoes through the world as if crying for help. It shifts to see the where the pain was inflicted. Noticing a speck with the rifle, firing up to it. The cloud pulled itself to the sky and pushed through the air and into The Lone Knight. Once returning up to the sky, The Knight was down on the ground with eyes shut and a position as if have fallen from the sky. A bright light shines on the cloud of darkness as the world goes silent.

...

Months Earlier is a key word of this story as I need to establish how I got to moment of the war. The Castle practice battlegrounds are as normal as you can think of it. Dirt grounds, weapons clashing with each other. Although, with the new sound of popping coming from the rifles. The real work gets done when The General comes out to being real training. “ Form a circle!” is what he’d yell.  
He picks two men that would fight with any choice of weapon. He’d only say one thing before beginning “Don’t throw weapons or fire weapons!”   
Usually, men doing this would be wounded to the point where they wouldn’t be able to continue training. I always wonder when my name would be called and Why I went to live this life. Why I choose this life is mostly the reason of me making a promise to my Father. He died when he caught in the middle of the lifting to the sky operation commenced. I live my life upon this floating land called my home. I always wondered if the war was still continuing down on The Surface If there is a surface. “Charles!” My name was yelled.  
I look to see who called, It was the General, he called me to fight. “ Come on kid! Time to show if you have the makings of a fighter.”  
My heart dropped of the thought of it. I have to show I’m even worth a damn. I had no other choice, I walked into the Center.  
“Your weapon of choice Knight?” said The Arsenal Man.  
“ I’ll settle with a sword and shield,” I replied  
“Old school won’t always win boy. Remember that.”  
I took what I needed and walked away. Those words processed through my mind. I want to prove him wrong with his opinion. Another Knight was chosen and he picks the rifle. He looked at me with a look that I will always remember to this day.   
A look that resembled a killer, Thirsty for blood and will do anything to get it. I never thought I could see what the term “ A war-face” would look like. We stand across each other in the ring and prepared to fight. The sound a shot flies in the air and we begin. He tries to strike me first, but only hits my shield. The impact of the stock almost knocked me down but I was able to keep my ground with steady feet.   
I lunge at him with my shield. He uses the gun as a bracer yet I swing my arm to move the rifle and kick him into the dirt. He stands up and starts swinging the rifle like a club in thought to break my defense, I was able to hold off from his hits and I ram him to the ground again, placing my sword at his throat.  
“Amazing work Charles.” Said The General   
“you're lacking a little, still you prove that you can fight.”  
The thought the ran through my mind was nothing but amazement. The thought that I can fight like a Knight. I know my training is yet complete but this is a victory to show that I’m worthy to wield a sword and fight. “ Next two fighters! Get a move on!” The General cried.  
In my quarters in the Castle, I pack my belongings to head out to home.   
I carry a sword and shield with me in case of anything. I walk onto the bridge leading to Castle City into The Crescent Field. I cross the next bridge to pass the Lonesome village of Iso and across another bridge. As I walk through The Forest, I spot the way to The Forest Temple. The gray stones hidden behind the trees.   
That is where the deceased are buried. Whatever district of the Island you live on is where you are buried, doesn't matter if you move to a new district, you get buried where you were birthed. The woods are said to be dangerous when crossing it during the day or the night. Anything could come out as a surprise to any travelers. My home, Abalon, however, is past the woods, out on a peninsula of nothing but air.   
When I finally made it home to Abalon, I didn't go straight in to say Hi to everyone just yet. I walked over to the edge of our peninsula home and look over to see nothing but the air and the clouds. “I still wonder what is going on down there. I wonder if anything is even going on down below our home.”  
I walk into Abalon and I could see everything as if I was a child awhile back. The village tiered, The wooden huts being at the top, The tents being in the middle, and the main leaders' house on the bottom to greet anyone that comes to the village. The leader named Nerissa who was one of Elders of the Island’s Council. She represented The Village Abalon while others also run their villages On the Islands. She was though, There to greet me home. “Welcome home, Charlie.” She said.  
“Thank you, Elder,” I replied  
“ Oh, you make me sound like I’m nothing but skin and bones Charlie. Just call me Nerissa.”  
“Well thank you, Nerissa. It does feel good to be back.”  
“Well since you decided the path of a Knight, Florence has been… Alright, He misses having you around before you left.”  
“I understand his feeling.”  
“Well you should make your way to get settled here for the couple days you are here. Welcome home again Charlie. He missed you the most.”  
I make my way up the dirt-carved stairs to see more of Abalon’s people saying my name, greeted me, one even tried to hug me, Thank goodness for the other person to stop them. Finally making it up to the door, I knock to act like I was a stranger. Who was to open the door was my Guardian, Florence, he ran to me and wrapped me in his arms.   
The both of us went inside.I placed my things by the door and we both sat down by the table that had food on it. “The Elder was telling me that someone special was dropping by so I made this feast If I knew it was you I would have made food for the whole village to come and hear your stories on how you are doing as a knight.” He said  
“ Well then that would have ruined the surprise now, wouldn’t it?”  
“Yes, I guess it would have defeated the purpose of a surprise.”  
“You guess?”  
“Alright, Yes it would have ruined the surprise!”  
The both of them laugh. “I’m guessing you don’t want this food to go to waste?”  
“Of course! Come on, let’s dig in!”   
After the Food was gone. He and I continue to talk and catch up with life with questions like “What has been going on since I left?”  
“Are you managing without me around?”  
And “Were you able to finish the puzzle you started?”  
After done talking I took notice that the sun was setting. My body clock thinking it’s the next day I wanted to rest. Before though, I wanted to offer my assistance in cleaning, Yet Florence said he doesn’t mind doing it and rest. I smile at him before I leave to the bed. I lay in the bed and being to sleep.

…

I found Florence’s Notebook on what happened after I passed out on the fields: “As if the sun came from the sky and thought as if it was trying to communicate with it by what he said pulses from the bodies of masses. Soon after though, The Sun tried to consume the dark cloud it however escaped. Later though I was told I appeared at the door of Florence’s. Knocked out, but breathing. They brought me inside and placed me on the bed to wake up later. “ 

…

The next morning I awake in my bed yet, Florence is not in his. I walk in the main room to see him sipping coffee with little breakfast scones on a plate in the middle of the table. “Morning Charlie,” He said  
“ Morning Florence, How did you sleep?” I replied  
“ I slept very nicely, what plans do you have for today?”  
“ I may stop by my friends here in the village and maybe I can take you to Castle City to look at the sights?”  
“The would be an Adventure to have.”  
“Well I will see you this afternoon and we can get going to Castle City to see the sights.”  
“ Very good. See you this afternoon.”  
“You to, Florence.”  
I walk out of my home and make my way to Blazer’s to say hi and chat a little before heading to my other friends. I made it to Blazer’s yet, He wasn’t there. Even the furniture or anything. I head to Hermy’s, nothing. Cylia’s, nothing. I finally go to Nathan’s and in my luck, he is still there. I knock, He comes out and greets me as we both go in. I sit at his table while he has Tea and scones out also. He sits down with his cup and takes a sip. “So Nathan? What happened to Blazer, Hermy, and Cylia?” I asked  
“They packed and left,” he replied.  
“Why?”  
“After you left they saw it as ‘Can we also leave the nest and have a life?’ After they thought about it, they all said they pack up and go to the different towns that had anything.”  
“So where are they now?”  
“Unknown. I haven’t been able to have ink to write back to them.”  
“You’ve always liked originality didn’t you?”   
We both chuckle at it. “Nope, I guess not.”   
“ Well, I have ink in my bag at Florence’s I can get it for you.”  
“Thank you, Charles.”  
I get up and walk out to head to Florence’s. I walk and think to myself to make walks faster for me, yet I think about it. Did I become a Knight change what my friends are and why they left? I was proud of them but what Nathan was telling me, money is hard to come by now. It wasn’t what it was like before.

…

After returning with the Ink and to continue with Nathan. I walk to Florence’s still thinking about it. Me and Florence pack and head to Castle City, as we are walking in the Forest. Florence notices that I’m quiet. He comes closer and asks “You alright Charlie?”  
“It was something Nathan said that’s all,” I replied  
“What do you mean?”  
“He said that after I left Blazer, Hermy, and Cilya left because they wondered if they could leave the nest to, I just worry if that changed who they are and where they settled. Although along with it… If they are even okay, He made it sound like it was an economic crisis going on.”  
“Well, sure we are in a little ditch when it comes to our economy but don’t worry. They are doing well. I also write to them also since you can’t. I have all the letter stored in a cupboard at home. I will give you theme before you are sent off.”  
“Thank you, Florence, Thank you.”  
We hug with happiness “Come on, let’s continue to Castle City.”  
We continue our way to Castle City, Although it would be close to almost midnight when we get there. As we walk through Crescent Fields, I hear the wind howling as it tried to turn me around but I fought it. After fighting the harsh wind I just let it turn me around, That was when I saw that we had company following us, yet they were not friendly. “Florence?”  
“What is it Charlie?” He asked  
“Get to Castle City. Now.”  
“Well then let’s keep going.”  
“No, just you get there. Fast.”  
“Why?”  
Florence turned around and saw what I was seeing, He froze. The beings stopped as if they were checking us out. I pull out my sword only to wound them easily. I remember what they looked like. One was like a dark shadow with yellow eyes while the other was Bigger but had the face of a serpent with yellow and black scales. All of us were frozen. None of us made any movements till all of sudden, They charged. “Florence! Run now!”  
He ran to The City and I charged with my sword. I blocked, dodged, and sliced. I remembered that I swiped horizontally at the Big Serpent while slashing horizontally at the shadow. “Charlie!” - Cried, Florence.  
I look and see another shadow had caught Florence. I ran to him but all of a sudden a light as blinding as the sun banished all entities away. When I could see again, it was The General. “General?” I questioned.  
“Come along Knight, We need every hand to fight.” He replied.  
We all started to make our way to Castle City as the wind picked up behind us. I remember the Howls and Whistles of the wind as if something was looming its way.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I will be adding the next two parts later. I want to try and do one each month or a month and a half. This story may sound like 'The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword' in a way or bits sound like they are, I tried to say away from it being like that. :P. Funny thing about Charles is that he was actually inspired by what Link in 'Zelda' is like. 
> 
> Anyways guys thank you so much for reading the first chapter of 'An Island in the Sky: The Open World'. This was actually my creative writing assignment and I loved writing it so I'm adding two more chapters. This story is to actually establish a foundation for the Game that I'm making called "The Open World." It will be on GameJolt and I will have a date for its release in the Author Notes of the final Chapter. 
> 
> Thank you guys again for reading it. Make sure you vote for the story so that way I know you want to see what happens after and see you next time!
> 
> \- Ventrillo World/Ice Bear/ Starlord.


End file.
